Perception
by Rienxad
Summary: Several themes, rated M for later, lemony chapters and adult themes. SquallxRinoa SeiferxRinoa. More info inside. Characteristics are embellished slightly. Chapter 3 is where things start to get crude.
1. Crash and Burn

_When Squall accidentally stumbles upon the free-hearted Rinoa, his world is turned upside down. However, with a mounting tension between him and Seifer, will Squall find himself in dangerous waters with his long-term enemy?_

Chapter 1

Crash and Burn

Squall squinted, his eyes taking their own sweet time to adjust back to the darkness inside Balamb Garden. His morning spent wandering around the Quad had left him dazed and disorientated. Stumbling through the corridors, Squall blessed the time he had spent committing the Garden's layout to memory. Unfortunately, people didn't stay still like the walls did and he found himself brushing shoulders none too gently with a fair few people. All but falling into the elevator, it dawned upon Squall that it was his own fault – he knew it was sunny outside and had done nothing to prevent his eyes from adjusting to the almost blinding light.

Able to see a little more but still wandering on instinct, Squall walked towards his classroom slowly. The daze must have slowed his reactions because one minute he was stood upright, the next he was laid on his back with a gentle weight on top of him and the wind almost knocked clean out of him. Realising the weight on him was a person, Squall checked if there was anyone around to see them in the compromising position and get the wrong idea. Nobody.

"Oh…uh. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He muttered.

"My fault. I was late for class and too busy reading the map to see you." A female voice squeaked from on top of him.

"Are you hurt?"  
>"No. Are you?" Squall checked himself; his body was still recovering from the shock but seemed to be intact.<br>"I'm fine."  
>"I should get off of you, shouldn't I?"<p>

"Yes…" She hoisted herself up, crawling off of him and to where her books were sprawled across the floor.

As Squall sat up, he was assaulted by the girl's chocolate brown eyes. She ruffled her jet black hair back into place and bent to pick up her books.  
>"Hehe, sorry. I'll be more careful next time." Squall started to help her, picking a book up and handing it to her. "My name's R-" A shouting echoed down the corridor.<p>

"Hey babe! Whatcha doing down…" Seifer stopped when he saw Squall kneeling on the floor with one of the girl's biology books in his hands. "What's going on here?" He demanded, fist clenching and his eyes narrowing. The girl finished collecting up her books, taking the biology book from Squall's hands.

"Nothing, Seifer, just on my way to class."  
>"Hmph. Well, I'll take you. I don't want you meeting any more losers on your way." He spat. "Later, puberty boy!" The girl looked like she was about to protest Seifer's treatment of Squall but she was pulled closer to him and dragged away. Looking over her shoulder, the girl waved at Squall then turned back to watch where she was going.<p>

Something was bugging Squall. No, it wasn't Seifer's insults, Squall had created a protective barrier from them, after all the years spent fighting, his comments just bounced off. No. It was something else… the way he held that girl and how he dragged her along, it was getting under Squall's skin. Cursing himself, Squall got back on his feet and brushed the dirt off his uniform. Who was she? Why had she let Seifer handle her that way? At long last, Squall's vision was returning and he could see enough to walk into his classroom.

Waltzing in late wasn't Squall's usual style, he was always a student who was where he needed to be at exactly the right time. As it was, Instructor Trepe was consumed by her marking and the students only quickly looked up from their work to acknowledge his lateness. Quietly taking his seat next to Zell Dincht, Squall looked at their task and started the set work. However, he soon found his thoughts returning to the mystery girl. He could see her in his mind's eye; her perfect shoulder-length black hair, those calming brown eyes and the way that her smile tugged at her lips and lit up her eyes, pulling a smile onto his own face…

Checking himself, Squall realised what he was doing. He was starting to develop feelings for this girl he didn't even know. What had he come to? And it was quite obvious she was with Seifer, she wouldn't have let him handle her like that otherwise. Cursing his bad luck, Squall slumped slightly in his seat, burned by feelings that had only developed a few minutes ago. It took all Squall had to stop him from smashing his fist into the table in frustration. This feeling had come only once before and had passed quickly but there seemed something different this time. His feeling seared his insides, burning and torturing him. He should have just tried to ignore her but now he knew how he felt… there was no stopping the inevitable pain that followed.

Touching the scar on his face, Squall added another thought – _She'd never find me attractive anyway. Seifer may have a scar but he's got a nice build. Compared to him, I'm a scrawny wreck._ The rebellious side of his emotions screamed at him to think of this as only a positive thing but he quelled it and tried to resume his work, trying to not think of 'her'.

The next two lessons passed in a daze of stabs of pain and actual concentration on his subjects but Squall often found his treacherous thoughts returning to the girl, resulting in the hurting. Oh, why had Seifer had to interrupt before she'd said her name? Maybe that was half of the problem – he didn't even know who she was. His mind had resolved to referring to her simply as "Princess". Damn Seifer. May Hyne find Seifer an eternal place in Hell.

Squall was sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria, Squall took this opportunity to people-watch. To see who was coming and going. Then, who should enter but the very person he sought? As her eyes analyzed every part of the room, Squall did his best to look away and pretend he hadn't noticed her but his body was betraying him; just a few seconds later, his gaze was drawn back to her.

However, behind the princess stood Seifer, his arm protectively around her shoulders, claiming her as his own. She didn't accept his affection but nor did she shrug him off. Squall gulped and made sure Seifer hadn't seen him staring. Together, the pair got their food and sat down at a table close to him, their backs to Squall and the other people on the table laughing and joking with Seifer. The princess looked so out of place, so lost amongst the people that were Seifer's friends – not hers.

Not meaning to look but nevertheless drawn, Squall saw Seifer's hand slip under the table to caress the princess's leg. A stab of jealously shot through Squall and intensified when Seifer's wandering fingers started to move closer to her middle, slipping in between her legs. A protective instinct rose and it took all of Squall's discipline to stay seated and force the fork onto the plate to retrieve food and then away again to his mouth. The princess looked uneasy, she looked at Seifer and shook her head but his fingers only moved closer to the hem of her shorts. Anger boiled inside of Squall. Who the hell did Seifer think he was?

Then, the princess whispered something in Seifer's ear and he stood up, removing his hand and walked out of the hall, leaving his bag and books on the table. She looked behind her and her eyes immediately caught Squall's. Petrified she'd realised he was watching her, Squall's eyes shot down to his food and remained there, no matter how much his senses begged to look up again. Approaching footsteps had him glance upwards quickly to see her eyes trained hard on him and a smile on her face. What if she came and sat with him? What should he say? He definitely wouldn't reject an offer of companionship. She breezed up towards him and it took every ounce of control Squall possessed just to keep looking at the half-empty plate in front of him.

Well, here he was. The guy that had had her daydreaming since their chance encounter earlier that day. His face was downcast, his eyes fixed hard upon the items on his plate. Standing at the end of the table with her tray of food and her bag perched uncomfortably on her shoulder, Rinoa wasn't sure if she should ask permission, wait to be invited or just sit down. Waiting to be invited seemed unlikely with how unresponsive he was being so Rinoa chose the former, it seemed more courteous. Rinoa cleared her throat politely. He still didn't look up. Trying not to look too disheartened, Rinoa chose talking.

"Excuse me?" His eyes glanced up quickly to acknowledge her before darting back to his peas. "May I sit with you?"

Rinoa could have sworn she saw him suppress something.

"…Sure." His voice was low and emotionless, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Sinking gracefully into a seat close to him, Rinoa flicked her mind through topics they could discuss. Finally, she settled with the most obvious one.

"So… sorry about earlier."  
>"What about it?" He was cold and hesitant which just drove her harder to talk to him.<br>"Seifer…" Rinoa answered, hanging her head slightly in the shame of the memory.

"Don't be sorry about that. Seifer's always been like that." Rinoa creased her eyebrows, something many people had said they found cute. Was she trying to flirt with this guy?

"You know Seifer well?"  
>"You could say that." Rinoa realised she wasn't going to get anything more of that topic from him. She watched his Adam's apple move as he spoke.<p>

"What's your name?" Biting her lip, Rinoa hoped she didn't look too desperate to find out this hunk's identity.  
>"Squall. Squall Leonhart." Rinoa suppressed a sigh of relief. "And yourself?" He seemed to regret his question, his gaze more focussed than before on his poor food.<p>

"My name's…"  
>"Oi! I thought I told you to back off, scar-face." Rinoa's head almost hit the table in front of her. WHY did Seifer always have to appear at the worst of times? "I <strong>SAID<strong>, I thought I told you to back off!" Seifer called, approaching the table quickly and smacking his fist into the wood, making Rinoa jump almost out of her skin. "What? I don't even get an answer, you home-wrecking SHIT?" Seifer wrapped his hand roughly around Rinoa's arm, making her squeal in shock and pain.

"Ow! Seifer! Let go of me!" He ignored her complaints and pulled her into a standing position. Squall stood too, his gaze dark and intent upon Seifer. The entire cafeteria had stopped to watch the contest.

"The lady said 'let go'." He said simply and calmly, still not allowing any emotion through his cool exterior.

"I think I'll do what I want, you shit sack. This is **MY**girl and if I ever see you talking to her again, I'll kill you. Understand?" Rinoa's anger sparked.

"I'm not YOURS, Seifer. **I** was the one who started talking. I can speak to whoever the hell I want." Rinoa retorted, determined not to let Squall fight for her. Seifer's fist just tightened around her skin in anger, definitely bruising her. "OW!"

"Back off, Seifer. You really want to look like an abusive asshole in front of all of your 'friends'?" Seifer had no response. Instead, he started to pull Rinoa away, leaving her books on the table.  
>"This isn't over, I'll deal with your sorry ass in a minute. For now…" He wheeled around so his face was barely an inch from Rinoa's. "Go back to your room like a good girl and don't open your door to anyone except me." He spat. Rinoa wiped his spittle off her face with a sleeve.<p>

"I'm not doing what you say and I'm not letting someone else get hurt because of me. We'll both leave the cafeteria and I'll go back to my dorm… alone. Then you'll have some time to decide where the fuck this relationship is actually going. Hyne's sake, Seifer." His eyes flashed red with anger but he knew that contesting her would either result in losing her forever and/or losing a lot of his popularity. Nobody liked Squall but at least Rinoa had some hastily-made friends to back her side up… and Selphie. That and Seifer was well known for using women, she'd have plenty of support from his previous victims.

Accepting defeat in his own way, Seifer dragged Rinoa by her arm out of the hall. "I'll get you back for this, Squall…somehow." Rinoa allowed herself to be dragged, not wanting Squall to worry about her and she didn't say anything about her abandoned books. If they were there then at least she'd have a reason to escape him later or even for someone else to have a reason to knock at her door…

The doors swung closed behind them. "That was fun. Where we going, babe?" Seifer's mood had completely changed.

"I swear you have fucking PMS. You're not going anywhere with me. I'm going **alone** to my dorm and you're probably going to end up going to take your frustrated lust and anger out on some poor Grat in the Training Centre. Night, Seifer, don't knock on my door, I won't answer."  
>"Oh, but baby…"<p>

"No, Seifer." Rinoa slipped her arm out of Seifer's loosened grip and started to walk back to her dorm. Footsteps followed her. Rinoa didn't even have to look around to know it was Seifer. Ignoring him, Rinoa pulled a book out of her bag and pretended to read, all the while conscious of the approaching footsteps.

"Squall…dude!" Zell called as he drew closer to Squall's table. Sinking back into his chair, the noise of the room ascended to its normal levels.

"Zell, I need a favour." He muttered.  
>"What's that?"<br>"Follow her, discreetly. If I do, there'll be more trouble but Seifer won't get as pissed at you. I need to know if she's okay."  
>"Whoa… you turning soft on me, dude?"<br>"No. I just want to know that she isn't getting hurt because of my actions." Squall replied, swallowing the lie.  
>"Fair enough. Okay, get my hotdogs for me before I wake up for a week and I'll do it."<br>"Zell…"  
>"Deal?"<br>"Deal. Now, please go?"  
>"No prob, dude." Zell bounded off, his current hotdog dangling out of his mouth. <em>Please, Hyne may Zell be discreet. Oh… she left her books here. Should I return them or wait to see if she comes back for them? <em>Making a choice, Squall placed the books carefully in his own bag so as not to damage them and made off towards his dorm to wait for news from Zell.

It wasn't Seifer staring back at her… no, it was a different blonde-haired male.

"Um… who are you and why are you in the girls' section of the dorms?"  
>"Sorry, I've been asked to check you're okay." Rinoa sighed, if this was one of Seifer's half-hearted attempts…<p>

"By who?" Rinoa asked, jutting her hip out sassily.  
>"…Squall."<p>

"Oh…" Rinoa breathed, her sassy façade crumbling in the flush on her face. "W…why didn't he come himself?"  
>"He didn't want to risk getting you into anymore trouble. Do you want me to walk you to your dorm? I don't like Seifer either and I don't wanna think about what he could do to you."<br>"I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse and I don't think Seifer would take too kindly to you walking me. Best not to put you in the line of danger too."

"I've been dealing with Seifer for years, same as Squall. I can hold my own. It's you we're worried about."  
>"Well don't you worry. Tell Squall I'm just fine and I'll see him around, I won't let Seifer chase me off from having a nice friend like him... or you." Rinoa smiled cheerfully. Zell smirked but didn't say anything about it.<br>"Well if you're okay…"  
>"Yeah, my room's just around the corner anyway."<br>"Really? What number? Yanno…in case Squall asks."  
>"Why would Squall want to know my dorm number?"<br>"I don't know…"  
>"Well, tell him to ask Selphie then." Rinoa replied cheekily and bounded off with feigned confidence which she refused to let Zell see through. "Night!"<p>

Finally, the comforting flat surface of her door rested against Rinoa's back, soothing and cooling the heated flesh. Today had been hectic, Seifer's possessiveness, Squall's kindness and that big fight in the cafeteria. Surely Seifer saw that he was in the wrong… the one who had committed the horrible deed and flown off the damn handle. Whatever… Rinoa wasn't going to let him into her room, not tonight and definitely not until she felt she had forgiven him enough.

Looking down at her arms, Rinoa saw the bruises Seifer had caused. No, she wasn't forgiving him for quite a while. Pushing away from the door, Rinoa went to go and lie on her bed, thinking about the books that probably still sat on the table, the homework just begging for her to complete it. Instead, she relaxed and wheeled her mind around everything that had happened, the day seemed to have passed so quickly.

Squall's face kept returning to the forefront of her mind. His stormy eyes were the first thing she saw, staring back at her with that controlled amount of emotion. Then, his chin and smile. That chestnut brown hair that stayed where it was put and he didn't care to fix; it still looked perfect. His arms and the muscles they contained – Rinoa wondered what it felt like to be held close by Squall but she doubted it was a sensation she would ever come to terms with – he was too aloof and Seifer would wreak hell. Wrapping her arms around herself, Rinoa tried in vain to fight away the impenetrable cold that had entered her bones.

"Squall…" Rinoa sighed, realising that he _still _didn't know her name. "Damn you, Seifer. Why am I even still with you? You're just too…. Too much." Rinoa sighed, burying her face into her pillow.

An hour or two later, a knocking echoed through the room, Rinoa suppressed a cry of annoyance. Rising again, Rinoa pushed her eye against the eyehole in her door. Seifer.  
>"I told you not to knock!" She screamed wildly through the wood.<p>

"Rinny, please open up, I just wanna give my baby girl a hug!" Rinoa's heart caught in her throat. Part of her wanted to believe him but she knew he wanted more.

"No, Seifer. I'm still mad. Talk to me tomorrow."  
>"No. I can't go to bed without shaying goodnight to you!" He sounded drunk, no doubt he'd found some alcohol with Raijin.<p>

"Seifer, you're drunk. Go bed. Now."  
>"I'm not drunk…"<p>

"Now if you don't open up, I'm gonna go after your 'new boyfriend' and shmash him in." Holy shit… he wouldn't hurt Squall? Wait, this was Seifer, of course he would. Submitting to the emotional blackmail and hating herself for it, Rinoa unlocked her door and opened it just wide enough for her to be half visible.  
>"What do you want, Seifer?" Rinoa saw that some of her neighbours had emerged to see that she didn't get hurt; almost everyone in the Garden had been in the cafeteria.<p>

"Oh Hyne, Rinoa when did you start wearing that?" She looked down at herself and saw that she'd unconsciously taken her duster off, leaving her in shorts, her corset and the tank top.

"Um… ever since I bought it?"  
>"Mmmmm…" He put his hand on her stomach and pushed hard until she fell into her room. Seifer pushed himself into her room and closed the door loudly behind him.<p>

"Seifer, what the hell? Get out of my room!" Rinoa exclaimed, lying on the floor and pushing herself up with her elbows.

"Hyne, Rinoa. Wear that around me more." He slurred, his eyes diluting with lust. No…  
>"…what?" Seifer bent over, forcing Rinoa hard against the floor again, scraping her elbows across the carpet, burning her. He pressed his lips on hers, kissing her forcefully. Rinoa didn't kiss back and when Seifer realised his, he pulled his head back.<p>

"What's wrong, babe?"  
>"I told you, I'm still mad with you. Please leave until I've calmed down." She gritted her teeth to stop her from yelling.<br>"You're not serious?" He said, his eyes flashing with surprise and his voice reeking of alcohol.

"I am, now please? I want to get my homework done and then go quietly to bed."  
>"You're saying no to sex with me?"<br>"Seifer, you've had alcohol. Plus… I don't want to have sex yet."  
>"Fine." He spat, Rinoa turned her head from the spit and the stench of alcohol. "I'll see you tomorrow, <em>babe<em>, don't expect me to be in a good mood if you come crawling back to me tonight." No, Seifer would be in a VERY good mood if she did that. Seifer pulled himself off her and stormed out of the door, leaving it ajar.

Rolling onto her front and away from the door, Rinoa let her tears fall. The door opened slightly and someone closed it almost silently, sinking to sit next to her and stroking her head. Looking up, Rinoa realised it was her friend Selphie.  
>"Shhh, don't cry over him. You deserve better, Rinny. When are you going to realise that?"<br>"I already have but I know he won't take no for an answer. I… I can't believe I got myself into this mess, Seffie." Rinoa said, trying to stifle her sobs as she sat upright again.

"Don't blame yourself, Rinny. Maybe you should try to spend some more time with that guy from earlier, stop you from feeling too bitter about guys in general. And maybe you'll see that there's better for you out there."  
>"Who? Squall?"<p>

"Yeah…"  
>"Hmph. I wonder if he has my books…"<br>"What?"  
>"When Seifer dragged me out of the cafeteria, I left my books on the table. He might have just left them on the table though..."<br>"Well, I'll go look in the cafeteria, I doubt you wanna go out while you're feeling like this…"  
>"Thanks Seffie." Her friend got up and walked outside, leaving Rinoa alone.<p>

Going to splash some water on her face, Rinoa realised that her little crying bout over Seifer was totally pointless, as far as she was concerned, they were over now. As soon as someone treated her like that, she didn't want to know them anymore. Nothing could erase that pain from her mind.

Selphie walked slowly down to the cafeteria, stopping only to nod to her other friends, not even wasting time talking to them, Rinoa was distressed and she needed Selphie back as soon as possible. Luckily, the cafeteria hadn't been locked yet, she stepped inside and looked around the room. Searching every table, Selphie saw no books. A catering assistant walked past her.  
>"Excuse me!" The woman turned around. "My friend left some books in here, have you seen any?"<br>"The only books I remember were taken by a brown-haired boy after he had a shouting match with another guy. Seifer I think his name was."

"Do you know what the brown haired guy was called?"  
>"I honestly have no idea, I'm sorry."<br>"Thank you anyway."  
>"No problem, good night."<br>"Night." Selphie muttered, turning back and wondering who she should ask about the boy.

Suddenly, someone brushed past her shoulder.

"Sorry…" the figure muttered.  
>"No problem mate." Selphie answered, heading towards the boys' dorm to see if she could find him.<br>"Excuse me?" It was the same person who had brushed her shoulder. Turning, Selphie's mouth almost opened in shock. "Is your name Selphie?"  
>"…Yes, why?"<br>"She told me to ask you what her room number was."  
>"Who did?"<br>"I don't know, I didn't get chance to find out her name." The brown haired boy replied.  
>"You're Squall?" Selphie asked, a smile appearing on her lips. Selphie swallowed it.<p>

"Yeah, she left her books in the cafeteria and I was gonna return them to her… or I could leave them with you?" Selphie shook her head and stepped slightly backwards. Her palms were facing him so he didn't entertain any ideas about putting them into her hands and abandoning his chance to see Rinoa.

"No, her room is 683, go into the girls' dorms section and follow it around, you'll get there quickly." Selphie ran off before he could ask her anything else.

Pounding down the corridors, Selphie knew she had to find out where Seifer was and keep him occupied. And there he was, sitting on a bench with Raijin and Fujin, drunk and slurring his sentences. Crouching uncomfortably behind a plant, Selphie prepared herself for hours of discomfort, hoping Rinoa appreciated it.

Selphie wasn't back yet, had she had trouble getting to the cafeteria? Even if she had, Rinoa couldn't do much about it, she had changed into her comfy pyjamas and felt too self-conscious to go looking for her friend. There was a knock on the door, getting up, Rinoa went to answer it. Without even looking through the eyehole, she opened the door.

"Really, Selphie, we've been friends since childhood, you don't need to…" Rinoa said before she realised who was actually at her door. "Oh!" She finished as Squall's confused face appeared behind the door. "Squall…hi." His eyes widened at her attire and Rinoa did her best to hide herself behind the door.

"…Hey." He muttered, breathlessly. "You…urm… left your books." He continued, holding them out for her and returning his eyes to the ground. Rinoa took the books from him and wrapped her arms around them.

"Thanks… you wanna come in for a minute?"  
>"…sure." Squall followed her slowly into her dorm. Rinoa put the books down on her desk and sank onto the bed. Covering her body by drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them close.<p>

"You can sit." He did so, perched right on the end of her bed. Rinoa's phone buzzed on the bedside table. "Sorry." She blushed, picking it up and reading it.

'_Got eyes on Seifer, you two have fun ;) x'_

The text was from Selphie... that meant she was following Seifer, but what was with the emoticon? Deciding to not reply, Rinoa put the phone down and looked back at Squall who was staring at his hands.

"Sorry about that…"  
>"Doesn't matter. Are you… are you okay?"<br>"I am thank you. Are you?" Squall looked up, his eyes focussed on Rinoa's arm.

"I'm fine." His hand extended. Rinoa didn't stop him as his fingers brushed across the purpling finger shaped bruises on her arm. "He hurt you."  
>"It doesn't matter. It's just a bruise – it'll fade. At least now I know what I have to do." Squall looked up, his stormy eyes meeting hers as if to ask her to continue. "I know that I deserve better." His eyes widened, Rinoa put her knees down and shuffled slightly closer, she wanted to see how he reacted. He watched her coolly but she was sure she could hear his heart hammering against his ribs.<p>

"You do." He gulped. "You're so much better than Seifer. You deserve someone who looks after you and doesn't treat you like… that." Rinoa edged closer. "He never was nice… but you…" Closer. "…you're perfect." Closest. Rinoa could feel Squall's gentle breath on her neck as he watched the light dance in her eyes.

"Squall…" she breathed. He looked back down nervously, clutching his hands so tightly his fingers _had_ to be digging painfully into his palms. Rinoa's hand extended, catching him under the chin and pulling his face back up to see her. "You don't need to be nervous around me…" Rinoa leaned in closer, she could feel his racing pulse through his neck and felt her own heart start to speed. Her mouth was so close to his, so close it hurt and her eyes were starting to droop, darting between his lips and his eyes. He didn't seem to take the hint so Rinoa pressed so close to him, he had no choice but to realise what she wanted from him.

Squall only paused for a second before he closed his eyes and moved his mouth so it was only a millimetre away from Rinoa's lips. Taking control, Rinoa shut her eyes and captured Squall's tentative lips in hers, at first he didn't kiss back but she soon felt his hand slip behind her head to run through her hair and pull her mouth harder on his.


	2. Misdirection

_Squall and Rinoa have found themselves in a complicated position, their allegiances to society and their desire for each other clash but will Seifer's revenge kill their spark?_

Chapter 2

Misdirection

Selphie watched and listened in silence as Seifer complained loudly about Rinoa to Raijin and Fujin. It was difficult to gauge their reactions – Fujin only ever spoke single words at a time and Raijin was so drunk he could barely slur his words. Seifer however was starting to turn aggressive, punching the bench with every claim he made of Rinoa's ineptitude as a girlfriend. Several times, he spoke of how he had tried to show Rinoa what she was missing by staying out of his bed but Selphie didn't want to hear any of it. Her best friend was being slandered and she _had_ to stay still and silent.

It was a while before she realised that someone was crouching behind her.

"Having fun?" A male voice whispered, almost causing her to shout in surprise. It was Zell, a boy she knew from a few of her classes and his infamous hotdog obsession.  
>"Zell. Why are you here?"<br>"Same reason you are, making sure Seifer doesn't try to go interrupt Squall and that girl."  
>"Uh… what are you on about?" Selphie lied.<br>"Don't play dumb, I want them two to get together as much as you do which is why I'm helping to keep Seifer off their trail. Don't worry, Squall didn't ask me to do it, I took the initiative."  
>"Well then go watch from somewhere else, we're too obvious together and he might go either way. Plus, if he finds one of us, we don't wanna blow each other's cover." Zell nodded and crawled away, obviously intending to walk around the fountain to another plant on the other side of Seifer's bench. Selphie turned back to watching Seifer. He was standing now, bearing down on Fujin.<p>

"Am I not desirable enough? Why won't she give in?" The silver haired woman stayed silent, obviously used to Seifer's drunken behaviour. "I should go show her what she's misshing out on." Selphie's heart almost stopped. "Teach her a thing or two about what happensh when shomeone rejectsh me."

"Sit." Fujin said calmly. Obediently, Seifer slunk back onto the bench. Selphie's knees were starting to hurt but she dare not relax them or move too much lest she be caught. Selphie would make Rinoa give her a back massage for this.

"We shouldn't…" Squall muttered, pulling away from the girl's soft lips. His body screamed at him to shut up and enjoy the moment but he was well aware of the consequences of what they were doing.  
>"Why not?" She asked, confused. The way her eyebrow creased sent new shivers of desire into Squall's brain but he controlled his emotions… Just about.<br>"You're still technically with Seifer and… you don't want to be involved with me anyway."  
>"Seifer and I are as good as over. I barely know you but… I feel so safe around you. I <em>want<em> to be with you…to kiss you…" She leant forwards again, her lips brushing gently against his. Squall allowed himself to kiss her back for a moment before he drew away again, his body squealing in protest.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."  
>"Are you trying to find a way out of this, Squall? Seifer can't do shit about it. I have feelings for <em>you<em> and I want to show you that."  
>"I know…"<br>"Is it because you don't know me well enough?"

"Fine, my name is Rinoa Heartilly, I joined Balamb Garden just a week ago, I met Selphie when I was a kid and I went to Headmaster Cid, asking him to allow me to join Balamb so I could see Selphie, help people and meet interesting new people like you. I have known Seifer for years and I was more dragged into the relationship than asked. Tomorrow, I am going to set him straight and tell him that I never want to see him again. Then, I will visit you and let you weigh the options." Squall looked down again, his ears burning with embarrassment.  
>"You'd throw all that away… just to show me how you felt?"<br>"Yes, Squall. I _really_ like you. I feel like with you is where I should be…" He looked up at her, surprising her with a kiss. Rinoa's eyes fluttered closed and she leant into him again.

"And you… how do you feel, Squall?" Rinoa said, drawing back just far enough to speak.

"Feel?" His eyes widening. Fear darted into his heart. He wasn't supposed to feel.

"Yes, feel. I need to know how you feel back."  
>"I know that this shouldn't be happening, you're practically cheating and… I'm enjoying it. I know you shouldn't risk yourself to be with me and I don't want Seifer to hurt you. I… I'm not meant to feel. I'm meant to be calm and calculating. So… maybe I should go to bed and think this over…"<br>"You're not even going to tell me whether you like me back?" Rinoa asked as Squall pulled away and stood up.

"I…I do." Rinoa's smile broadened with happiness and relief. "But I don't want things to go fast. I… I'll talk to you tomorrow, Rinoa." Oh, Hyne how good her name sounded on his lips.

"I shall let you out then." Squall nodded. Rising gracefully, Rinoa pulled the door open but not before stealing a quick hug and a kiss from Squall's immobile body. "Good night, Squall. Sleep well."  
>"And you… good night Rinoa." He breathed before stepping out of the door, hoping he wasn't too red. Squall hurried out of the Girls' Dorms and started quickly back to the boys', worried about meeting someone on his way. Then, he realised that Zell was knelt on the floor behind a plant just in front of him.<p>

Crouching, Squall crawled to where Zell was hiding.  
>"Who you hiding from?" He asked quietly, hoping Zell didn't jump in surprise, instead the blonde teen turned around to eye Squall.<br>"When did you get there?"  
>"Two seconds ago. Who are you hiding from?" Squall asked, repeating his question.<br>"Well, one of the girl's friends and I were watching Seifer to make sure he didn't stumble in and… interrupt you two."  
>"What do you think we were doing, Zell?" Squall questioned, his face heating slightly. "I was only returning her books."<br>"P-lease. I've seen the way you look at her, act around her and the way you blush like crazy when someone just mentions her." Squall scowled. "Well, no need to keep an eye on him now that you're back." Zell crawled away from the plant and stood up, indicating for Squall to copy him. Together, they walked past the bench where Seifer, Raijin and Fujin sat, the males sipping from bottles hidden in brown paper bags.

Trying his best to not appear bothered by Seifer's presence, Squall forced his walk into its normal speed and looked straight ahead, focussing on his goal and ignoring who he was walking past. By an amazing stroke of luck, Seifer didn't look up and shout to them, his cronies ignored them too, focussing instead on the floor. Behind another plant on the other side of Seifer was Selphie, her eyes big and watching them. She turned and started to walk with them.

"Well?" She asked Squall quickly as they all fell into pace.  
>"Well what?"<br>"What happened?"  
>"…Nothing." Zell and Selphie exchanged disbelieving looks.<p>

"You're lying, something happened, I can see it in your eyes. AND you smell of Rinoa's room."  
>"I took her books to her, sat on the bed for a minute then left. Nothing more." Squall replied defensively, pulling the guard he had allowed to slip in front of Rinoa all the way back up.<p>

"Hmph." Selphie protested, not pressing the issue further but equally not giving up.  
>"Look, ask Rinoa. I'm not telling you anything." Selphie's eyes sparked with mischief.<br>"Dude, you found out her name?" Zell beamed.

"You cudda asked me her name, moron." Selphie shot back at Zell.

"Yes." Squall stopped the fight before it erupted.  
>"Oh Hyne, you're never going to hear the end of this."<p>

"Great…" Squall muttered, turning away from them to go into the Boys' Dorms. Zell said 'goodnight' to Selphie and then followed Squall. Their dorms were right next to each other and they muttered their farewells before laying down to rest. Putting his pyjamas on, Squall lay on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

_Her lips tasted so good._ He thought to himself, all of his body still telling him that he was stupid for leaving without letting her know how he felt about her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He repeated. She was so obviously into him and what he had done was push her away. It seemed to be what he did best, push everyone away when he started to feel so that nobody could get hurt. But Rinoa was different… she seemed to know what he was doing and was trying her best to stop him. If Squall really wanted to stop her, he'd have to try harder. That was, if his body even let him say 'no' again… damn it all. Turning on his side, Squall ran through the day's events in his mind. From the first second Rinoa landed on him to when he'd left her room. He analyzed her every word and each response.

Why couldn't he have just gone to class early? He'd never have known about her and he'd be blissfully ignorant of how much his heart longed for her. He wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight. Pulling the covers over him and setting his alarm for the next day, Squall begged for sleep to come, but instead images of Rinoa appeared and the way her skin smelt taunted his nose.

Just after Squall left, Rinoa collapsed on her bed, touching her lips tenderly with her fingers. Hyne, he knew how to kiss. Squall knew how to send shivers of delight down the length of her spine and leave her craving more. She was resisting the terrible urge to jump out of bed and pursue him, push him into his room and kiss him until he took back what he'd said. But part of her agreed with him, she _was_ moving a bit too quickly and he was hardly the type to be so open about his emotions anyway. Such a mess… how would Rinoa get out of it?

She'd meant what she'd said. Tomorrow, Rinoa would go up to Seifer as soon as she saw him and tell him that she didn't want to see him anymore and that there'd be trouble if he tried to hunt her. Then, Rinoa would spend her breaks with Selphie, asking her how to go about talking to Squall… properly this time. They'd share a bit of girly gossip and then, after all her classes had ended, she'd ask that nice blonde boy from earlier where Squall's dorm was, knock on his door and tell him _exactly_ how she felt. Depending on his response, she'd sulk back to her dorm broken-hearted or she would make arrangements to see him as soon as she could.

Her plan set in concrete in her mind, Rinoa rolled over to look at her clock. 11:24. One last thing before she fell asleep… grabbing her phone, Rinoa hit the 'reply' button and typed a quick response before closing the phone and her eyes to enter the dream world.

'_Thanks, hun x'_

The daylight burnt, searing Rinoa's tired skin and dragging her from her wonderful dream where Squall appeared at her dorm door, told her that he loved her and swept her off her feet. Still smiling from the lingering dream, Rinoa rose and got ready to get into the shower. Her problems with Seifer seemed a world away. The water was hot and soothing, calming all her thoughts and cheering her up for her day ahead. Already, she couldn't wait to see Squall and tell him how she felt. Oh, Hyne I want to feel his hands touch my skin again.

Rinoa looked down at herself and realised that the bruises from the day before were _very_ visible. Thinking for a second, Rinoa ran into her room and took a thick blue ribbon from out of her drawers, the colour matched her duster perfectly so she slipped it around her bruises, hiding them from view. It wasn't that she was ashamed of showing what Seifer was capable of, more that she didn't want Squall to be worried about her.

Brushing her hair through quickly, Rinoa decided to relax on the Quad before getting some breakfast so she had time to let her hair dry naturally and get some time to start thinking of what she would say to Squall later. The sun was out, heating the ground where Rinoa walked and blinding her if she looked upwards. It seemed so…perfect. Like today had chosen the perfect weather to put her in the best mood possible for her encounter with Squall. Taking a deep breath of the natural scent, Rinoa walked around to where the stage was being built for a concert that would soon consume the entire Garden.

All Rinoa had to do to make herself smile was thinking of Squall's eyes, his smile and the way his soft lips brushed carefully against hers, as if frightened he would hurt her.

"Rinoa." Someone whispered behind her. Smiling, thinking it was Squall, Rinoa turned. Her face fell as Seifer's grinning grin bore over her.

"Uh… Seifer." His eyes dug deep into hers as if he knew what she had been doing last night.

"Hey babe, feeling better?"  
>"Y-yeah. I'm fine."<p>

"Brilliant. You should come to Balamb town with me later, there's something I have to show you." He was arrogant, he'd completely forgotten about the night before. Typical.

"Actually, Seifer. I can't." His eyes sparked crimson.

"And why not?"  
>"Because I don't want to go with you. Look, Seifer. You're too possessive and I can't deal with you anymore. I spent a year of my life trying to make myself love you but… it just feels sometimes like you're the only one in this relationship and you're forcing me into it. You constantly hammer me for sex when I obviously don't want it and you never show me any affection when we're alone, it's all for show.<p>

"I'm not interested in being your toy any longer. I'm sorry Seifer, it's over." His eyes sparked, his fist raised and threatened to crash into her face. Shielding herself with her arms, Rinoa felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her backwards, nearly toppling her.

"Piss-sake, fuck off!" Seifer growled. Rinoa removed her arms to see that Squall was holding her protectively against his chest. Instantly, her heart started to beat ten times faster. "Would you just give us a FUCKINGminute alone?"  
>"What? So you can beat her? No, Seifer." Rinoa snuggled closer under Squall's arm, seeking the heat of his body. She was rewarded by him pulling her even closer to him, warming her body with his unbelievable warmth.<p>

"You think that just because she's confused and playing at breaking up with me, you can move in on her?" Squall's eyes widened marginally, so that only Rinoa noticed.

"I **am**__breaking up with you, Seifer. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Uhhhhh!" He screamed, pulling his gunblade from its sheath at his side. Squall twirled Rinoa around him so that she was hidden behind his back before pulling his own gunblade out in defence. Seifer attacked, sending sparks flying where his and Squall's swords collided. They started to move in a circle and Squall brushed Rinoa's arm briefly, giving her a quick look telling her to back away. She did so, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of strong strokes.

Squall never attacked, only used his blade to stop Seifer from cutting any part of him. It was then that Rinoa realised that Squall and Seifer's cuts on their faces were opposite, crossing in different directions… had they fought before? Squall had said he'd known Seifer for a while and Seifer never had given her a straight answer when she'd asked…

"Rinny!" Someone called, looking over her shoulder, Rinoa saw Selphie running towards her. As she was eclipsed in Selphie's arms, Rinoa watched the heated battle. Selphie's green eyes widened to the size of dish plates as she watched the swings and defence of the battle before them. She took a few haltering steps backwards until she felt far enough away from the sharp blades and the concentrated minds of their wielders.

Squall knew that someone had called Rinoa's name and that both of them were now standing watching the match but he dared not sneak a glance in case Seifer took advantage of his distraction to land another blow on him.

"Seifer…this isn't going anywhere. Yield." He called, keeping his frustration and anger out of his voice.

"Never. You want to fight dirty? I'll show you dirty!" Not again… Seifer's spare hand raised, fire illuminating his glove and flying towards Squall. This time, he was ready and countered with a quick blizzard spell and dodged the collision. Seifer growled angrily and swung his sword at Squall's head. Spinning, Squall managed to avoid the cut by what he expected was a matter of centimetres. "I told you I'd kill you, Squall. And now I'm going to. This time, I won't make any mistakes." Seifer raved; he was starting to lose the plot…which meant he was losing concentration. That was Squall's chance to win the fight – wait for Seifer to lapse and then immobilise him as soon as possible.

The strokes of the sword battering down on Squall's own blade were getting harder and more difficult to maintain. However, what Squall lacked in strength, he made up for in intelligence. It only took him a minute or two to locate where Seifer's weakness was, his knees. Spinning around his foe, Squall brought his foot down hard on the back of Seifer's kneecap. The blonde fell straight onto his knees. Squall used a paralyze spell and stepped away from him. Sheathing his weapon, Squall walked over to where Rinoa and Selphie stood with their mouths agape.

"Let's get back inside before he can move again." He told them, Selphie let go of Rinoa's arm and raced to the door back into the Garden. Rinoa stopped only quickly to shake her head at Seifer before following Selphie. Squall walked behind, conscious that Seifer could regain his control over his limbs at any point. All three of them mutually decided to walk to the cafeteria together.

Squall had just started to mind his own business when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Selphie push Rinoa into him. Bracing himself, Rinoa hit his side hard and yelped in surprise. Her knee collapsed and Squall quickly grabbed her wrist to keep her upright. Selphie seemed pleased with her work and bounded off faster down the hall.

"Uh… sorry." Rinoa blushed, hiding behind her hair.

"It's fine." Squall replied, letting go of her wrist and carrying on with his normal pace.

"I…uh. I didn't tell Selphie anything about last night… she asked but I said nothing happened."  
>"Okay."<br>"You don't have anything to say about it?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Squall!" She wheeled around pulling him to a stop by his arm. "I don't regret what I did and I hope you don't either. A night's sleep hasn't changed the way I look at you and I still want the same things. I meant what I said. If you didn't then fine but I'll be waiting for your answer." She stormed off after Selphie.

Making sure there was no one around, Squall turned to the wall and smacked his head against it, likely leaving an angry red mark there. Why was he so stupid? He should have stopped her, told her something so she wouldn't be angry with him. No, he wouldn't be able to go into the cafeteria now, he'd have to wait until lunchtime or send Zell for him. Walking back to his dorm, Squall sighed. Why was Rinoa so unpredictable?

"Where's Prince Charming?" Selphie teased when Rinoa walked into the cafeteria alone. She wasn't angry with Squall, no she was upset because he'd taken such lengths to protect her and then seemed indifferent.

"I dunno, sulking most likely." Selphie handed Rinoa a tray of food and they sank into seats together.

"Why?"  
>"Doesn't matter. I'll sort it out." Selphie nodded and smiled. In unison, they dug into their bowls of cereal.<p>

"Selphie?" She looked around. It was the guy from the day before… one of Squall's friends.  
>"Zell! Sit." Selphie replied kindly, smiling.<p>

"Hey, Princess." Zell said to Rinoa, grinning.

"Why 'Princess'?" She demanded.

"It's what Squall kept saying last night in his dream. When I asked him who his 'Princess' was, he blushed. I'm betting a week's worth of hotdogs (and I can't live without them, mind you) that it was you." Rinoa tried to contain the blush across her cheeks.

"Uh…thanks."

"My name's Zell by the way, combat specialist and ten year winner of the hotdog eating competition." Rinoa laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Zell. Are you very good friends with Squall?"  
>"You could say that. I'm the closest thing he has to a friend but he sometimes even holds me at a distance."<br>"Oh…" Rinoa sighed, remembering the way he'd acted towards her. Did that mean he _did_ care but he was just being cautious?

"Don't worry about it, Rinny. He'll come round." Selphie winked. Rinoa laughed at her friend and shovelled another spoonful into her mouth, wishing Squall was sitting with them.

First period was biology. Yet another class with an unknown location and an even more foreign sounding teacher. Following her map carefully and taking extra caution not to walk into anyone this time; Rinoa followed the route to the letter and arrived outside the door before the bell had even rung. She decided to wait for a bit until a few people had gone into the classroom so she wouldn't be stealing anybody's seat.

The bell resounded down the hall and Rinoa counted ten students

before she herself walked into the classroom. It was a fairly large room with two people per bench. Most of them were filled but one of the tables towards the back caught her attention. Squall was sitting alone right at the back of the classroom and her heart did little somersaults just looking at him. Rinoa, knowing the drill, walked up to where the teacher stood, watching her students and showed him her ID card. He nodded.

"You can be Mr Leonhart's biology partner, Miss Heartilly." She nodded excitedly, walking over to sit next to Squall.

"Uh… hi again." She giggled as she sat down next to him, he watched her carefully.

"I thought you were mad at me." Rinoa almost recoiled in shock. Why would she be mad at Squall?

"Of course not, I just wanted to give you some alone time."  
>"Oh…"<br>"I'm sorry if what I said offended you…"  
>"No, it didn't… it's just-" Squall started, his hand reaching towards Rinoa's.<p>

"Today, class, we'll be beginning with…" The Instructor's voice cut through their conversation. Squall sighed, took his hand back and faced the front. Gritting her teeth, Rinoa forced herself to look forwards and push away her disappointment; he'd **obviously** been about to hold her hand. Using her hand that was already under the table, Rinoa brushed her hand against Squall's causing him to shiver slightly. His hand repeated her action. Rinoa snaked her hand into the warmth of Squall's trying not to grin like an idiot. His face seemed impassive but Rinoa could see the hints of delight in his eyes. She was starting to get better at reading him where others would just think him stoic.

Laid down side by side, Rinoa and Selphie basked in the sun's glow, lapping up its rays and talking quietly.

"Do you think he'll ask you?"  
>"I don't know, he's guarded but I think I'm finally starting to get him out of his shell." Selphie giggled. "What about you, Selphie? You seem pretty chummy with that Zell guy." She rolled her eyes.<p>

"Pshh, as if. I've got **my** eye on somebody else." Rinoa pushed herself up on her elbows quickly, shocked.

"Who?" She demanded. Selphie turned into a giggling wreck.

"Someone I've liked for a while. The only problem is I **know** he doesn't like me back."  
>"How can you be so sure?" Rinoa asked.<p>

"Because he's a boy that goes out with a girl for a week then dumps them for another one."  
>"Oh… maybe you can straighten him out." Rinoa winked.<p>

"I wish. But if he would ask me to the concert, oh Hyne I'd never ask for anything again."  
>"Until the summer sales…" Rinoa laughed.<p>

Rinoa lay on her back again, smiling and thinking fondly of how her hand had felt linked with Squall's.

"Rinoa, can I talk to you?" Looking up, Rinoa saw Squall standing in front of her, blocking the sunlight from her. Blushing furiously, Rinoa stood up.

"Will you be okay, Seffie?"  
>"I'll be fine, you two have fun." Squall seemed to scowl but he walked away, leaving Rinoa struggling to keep up. They walked all the way back to his dorm. Remembering the number, Rinoa let him hurry her inside.<p>

The room was commission, no posters or pictures anywhere. The room was tidy, everything in its place. Rinoa turned to face Squall.  
>"What's up?"<br>"You…" he strode closer, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his slunk around her waist. "How… how can you make me feel like this… without even doing anything?" Rinoa made a confused face. "Cute…"  
>"What do you mean, Squall?" She knew what he meant but she wanted to hear it from his own lips.<p>

"I can't stand to be away from you, it hurts my heart more than you could ever imagine and… I feel like I'm losing my mind. Last night, I was tormented by the memory of your lips on mine… I could barely get to sleep and when I did, I was tortured by dreams of you…Rinoa… I think I'm losing it."  
>"No, you're not Squall. I feel the same way." He looked up at her.<br>"It doesn't feel right when you're not near me and when you are, I just want to pull you close and forget everything, all the pain and…all the damned consequences of what us… being together… could mean."  
>"Squall, what are you saying?" He leant down, pushing his mouth onto hers, more forcefully than the night before. When he released her, Rinoa felt like falling her head was spinning that fast.<p>

"I know I said I don't want things to go quickly but I can't help wanting to kiss you… and wanting to be with you." Rinoa gasped. "I want to protect you and hold you close, I want to watch the stars with you and I want to be the one you kiss goodnight." 

"You will be, Squall." She gulped. "But first, you have to ask me something." His stormy eyes flashed with apprehension.

"Rinny, my Princess… will you go out with me?" She left barely more than a millisecond before she answered.

"Yes, Squall. I will." He grinned, a completely uncharacteristic response. Then, he picked her up and spun her around his small room. Rinoa laughed, never feeling more loved.

"I promise to do everything I can to make you happy." He chuckled, holding her as close to him as he could.

"I know, Squall. I know." Rinoa muttered, closing her eyes and kissing him.


	3. Affection and Attention

_How will everyone react to Squall and Rinoa's news? Will Seifer seek his revenge or will their secret be safe?_

Chapter 3

Affection and Attention

"Rinoa… you just have to understand one thing…" She looked up at him inquisitively, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck.

"What's that?"  
>"I… I may have just been able to tell you how I feel but… I'm not so good with the whole 'showing affection' thing so please go easy on me for a while… especially in public."<br>"Don't worry." Rinoa laughed. "I'm not going to make you snog me in front of everybody. The most I'd ever do is hold your hand and a quick peck on the cheek. I won't tell Selphie yet if you don't want me to…"

"No, tell Selphie, that bit's fine. It's just… I'm new to this whole thing and I need… a bit of time to adjust." Rinoa smiled warmly, she could still feel his lips pressing against hers.

"Well, I won't make you hold my hand then, I'll wait for you to do it so you don't feel rushed." Rinoa felt a rush of affection for Squall. He reached down and kissed her.

"We need to go back to Selphie, don't we?" Rinoa moaned.

"Uuuh, yeah but I like being alone with you." She laughed. Squall smiled quickly.

"Well you can be alone with me all you want tonight." He smiled.

"Really?" Rinoa's eyes sparked with excitement.

"Yes, come on, we should go before she gets suspicious." Squall kissed her one last time and then slipped out of her arms. Opening the door, Squall shooed Rinoa out of the door. She smiled and fell into step beside him. The urge to hold his floating hand almost consumed Rinoa but for Squall's sake, she suppressed it and instead played with the ribbon on her arm. Squall kept stealing glances at her, each time he turned back and smiled. People they passed turned to look, obviously sensing something between the two. They stepped back outside, seeing that Selphie had moved and was now talking to a guy with long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and his scalp covered with a cowboy hat. Rinoa smiled, she knew better than to disrupt her friend when she was talking to guys…unless it was _really_ important. Rinoa looked up at Squall.

"Do you know where Zell is? Selphie won't want to be disturbed." Squall looked around.

"No idea. But uhh- do you know her?" Rinoa looked at where Squall's eyes were narrowed. A young woman with short brown hair was stood watching them.

"No… and I'm guessing you don't either."

"I don't like the way she's looking at us… let's go back inside." Rinoa nodded and followed Squall back into the building, they went into the library.

Sitting in the leather seat, they both took out books to read until it was time to go and get their dinner. If they'd had homework, that would have been what they'd spent the time doing but as it was, Rinoa just satisfied herself by sneaking glances at Squall concentrating and occasionally taking the book off Squall to slide it to the other side of the table. The first time, mild annoyance and surprise dashed across his face, the other two times, he smiled and gently took the book back.

Rinoa tucked her hair behind her ears and concentrated on the book she was reading, well aware that Squall kept looking at her.  
>"What are you reading?" He asked quietly, his eyes on her page. Rinoa blushed, it was a romance novel… a reading hobby that she hadn't let any of her other boyfriends in on.<p>

"Um…" He sensed her embarrassment and taking her initiative, stole the book from her. Rinoa's hand swiped, trying to take the book back from him. Smirking, Squall stood so the book was out of her reach and he started to read the page.

Rinoa cringed as she realised what page he had started to read. It was where the romance started to get… really intimate. Squall's eyes widened and he looked up at Rinoa, his face completely perplexed.

"Rinny! Who would have thought?" He stuck his tongue out and pulled further away from her reaching fingers. "'He stuck his tongue in her ear and she moaned as his fingers clasped around her neck, dominating her.'" Rinoa stood up, her face turning red. "'She purred as he ran his finger down her torso, stopping just at the hem of her tiny mini-skirt.' Rinny, I'm shocked." Squall laughed. Rinoa was suddenly very glad they'd decided to sit in a more private area of the library – they were the only ones in sight.

Squall leaned stepped towards her and leaned over, forcing Rinoa to sink back into the seat. His face was barely an inch away from hers.  
>"Does this stuff actually work then?" His eyes flashed with laughter and mischief. Burning with embarrassment, Rinoa took the book from his loosened hands and put it back on the shelf, covering its location quickly by pressing her back to the bookcase. Rinoa left Squall without an answer, too aware of the redness of her face.<p>

"Sorry." Squall muttered, putting his book on the table and pressing against her in a hug. Giggling, Rinoa slunk her arms around his shoulders.

"Thought you were new to the whole 'affection' thing?" She laughed, knowing how he'd react to her teasing.

"Shush, there's nobody here." Rinoa looked around, her eyes meeting no other people.

"Indeed. And what does that have to do with anything?" Rinoa winked, her voice sinking into a seductive growl.

"Well, I did have this one idea…" Rinoa gazed into Squall's eyes, unsure of what she found there. Squall's gaze was mysterious, hinting at something more…

He leant down and kissed her gently on her cheek. Rinoa tried to turn her head to intercept him with her lips but he was adamant about his lips' destination. Giggling lightly, Rinoa enjoyed Squall's attentions, until she heard footsteps approaching. Squall heard it too because he jumped back, releasing her. Trying to keep her breath even, Rinoa turned to touch the books behind her, looking busy.

"Well!" It was Zell; Rinoa wheeled around to see him standing, his attention snapping between her and Squall. "You two look very… suspicious." Rinoa's eyes slid to Squall who was leaning against a bookcase with his legs slightly open and panting.  
>"I'm not surprised, Zell. You just scared the hell out of us."<p>

"What were you doing for me to surprise you so much?"  
>"Reading, it was nice and quiet until you came and disrupted us." Zell's eyebrow rose. Rinoa stood silently, watching the exchange, fascinated.<p>

"Wassup, Rin? Cat got your tongue?" Zell asked, rounding on her.

"Nothing, Zell. I'm recovering from the shock of you appearing while we were quiet."  
>"Yeah… right." Zell slid up to Squall, who had resumed his stoic stance, and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ya asked her yet?" It was whispered, meant for only Squall to hear but Rinoa heard it too, clear as day. The books behind her caught Rinoa's attention as she listened to their 'secret' conversation.<p>

"Asked who what?"  
>"Don't play stupid. You asked Rinoa to go out with you yet?"<br>"Don't be stupid, Zell." A pang of hurt sliced through Rinoa's heart but she pushed it aside.

"Why not?"  
>"Because, Zell."<p>

"You've been misty-eyed since you met her and now you won't even talk to her? What's wrong in your head?"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Rinoa's heart was starting to hurt with each word of Squall's dismissal of her; she could no longer just brush it off.<p>

"P-lease, dude. Just ask her already, it's clear you're crushing over her. Badly."  
>"Shut up, Zell." Rinoa couldn't bear to hear anymore, she put the book she'd been looking at back on the shelf. Failing miserably at blinking the tears away, Rinoa turned and walked out of the private area, out of the library and out of the quad door. She finally understood what it meant to want to be alone.<p>

"Bravo, Zell." Squall snapped, rounding on the blonde boy.  
>"What'd I do?"<p>

"She obviously heard you. Psh…" Squall exhaled heavily, turning away and swallowing his anger. "I'm going to find her." Walking as quick as his considerably long legs would allow, Squall followed the direction Rinoa had left in. He'd seen tears in her eyes, was she crying? What had Zell said to distress her that much? Where would she go?

Instantly, he thought of her dorm. Pounding hurriedly down the corridors, Squall found Rinoa's room and knocked on the door politely. There was no answer and he heard nothing when he pressed his ear against her door. Evidently she hadn't come here. Where else could she be then? The Quad? She'd been walking there earlier, maybe she was now too.

Nobody stopped him as he walked purposefully, searching every face for Rinoa and looking down each corridor as he passed it. There was no one in the quad, it was silent due to the lessons being held over school and the committee's impending meeting.

"Rinoa!" Squall called, seeing if she was hiding somewhere. No response. Turning back, Squall thought through the rooms that Rinoa was likely to know. It occurred to him that she may be upstairs, on the second floor on the balcony that jutted out from the school. Hurrying to the lift, Squall hoped to find her there before the bell sounded for dinner time.

Sure enough, Rinoa's hair whipped in the strong breeze.  
>"Rinoa." Squall breathed, knowing she couldn't hear him over the tempest raging in her ears. Instead, he decided to walk up to her and wrap her into a hug. As his arms snaked around her waist, he felt her hair start to buffer his face. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Squall savoured her scent and pulled her gently closer. She didn't resist, she leant backwards into the comfort of his body.<p>

"What's wrong?" He questioned carefully, rubbing his nose against the arch of her ear.

"It's nothing…" Her voice was slightly choked, she had been crying… at least a little bit.

"It is, now, please tell me?"  
>"It's just… going from prize to being back into the shadows, it's a bit of a transition. I mean, I was with Seifer for a year… it's a long time and I got used to being used to make him look better."<br>"I won't do that."  
>"I know. It's just… you're so different."<br>"Isn't that a good thing?"  
>"Yes. I'm sorry Squall. Your little bout with Zell just woke me up to see how different being with you is going to be."<br>"I didn't mean to dismiss you, it's just Zell gets so annoying when he has fresh material…"  
>"I know. I'll get Selphie to try to talk to him or something."<p>

The bell resounded throughout the Garden.

"Let's go to get some dinner." Rinoa beamed, wiping the last traces of tears away from her face and kissing Squall lightly on the cheek.  
>"Rin?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Wanna come to my dorm after dinner?" Her eyes widened with surprise.<br>"I'd love to."

It was only when they were halfway back to the elevator that Squall finally managed to swallow his nervousness and catch Rinoa's tempting dangling hand. She jumped in surprise, not expecting his warm hand to take her cooler hand.

"You sure? You don't have to. I want you to be comfortable."  
>"I am comfortable." He sighed, pulling her a bit closer so that her scent tantalized his nostrils. Rinoa smiled a gentle curve on her lips which aroused his own grin.<p>

About ten minutes later, they were walking into the cafeteria, when Zell's eyes met theirs', his mouth dropped open and he nudged Selphie. Rinoa felt the blush creep across her cheeks as she took her food and, releasing Squall's hand regretfully, walked up to take the seat at Selphie's side. Biting back her grin, Rinoa forced herself to eat the food as Squall sat opposite them, next to Zell and directly across from Rinoa.

"Wow." Zell breathed. Squall looked up, Rinoa stared at her mashed potato.

"What?"

"You two. You do realise that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at you, don't you?"  
>"What's your point?"<br>"I thought you said it was ridiculous." Zell whispered too loudly again.

"Zell, you really need to understand the concept of whispering." Rinoa laughed, looking into the shocked teen's eyes. He took the humour lightly and on the chin, he laughed along with Selphie and threw a grin at Squall before attacking his hotdog with full force. "Seffie?" Rinoa called, Selphie looked up from her plate.

"Yeah?"  
>"Who was that guy you were talking to before dinner?"<br>"What guy?"  
>"When we left you, we came back and you were talking to some cowboy-style dude."<br>"Dude! You don't know Irvine?" Zell almost exclaimed.  
>"Zell, I've been here a week. Cut me some slack. No, who is he?"<br>"Like, one of the most popular guys in the entire Garden."  
>"He isn't…" Rinoa caught Selphie's downcast gaze. "…the guy you like is he?" She whispered, sure that Squall and Zell couldn't hear her.<p>

"Maybe." Selphie muttered equally quietly.

"You should…" The doors swung open and in strode Seifer. Yelping, Rinoa turned back to her plate as if stung. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Jealous ex at 6 o'clock." Selphie warned Squall and Zell. Zell's eyebrows shot up to meet his electric hair while Squall acted completely unfazed, not even looking up from his food.

Rinoa felt Squall's knee brush purposefully against hers. She looked up to see him giving her a comforting smile – not completely obvious but a gesture she appreciated all the same. "What you three up to tonight?" Zell asked, striking up conversation to draw their attention away from Seifer's appearance.

"Homework." Selphie groaned. Rinoa held her tongue, well aware that Seifer was probably still watching her. "Rinny, what about you?"  
>"…"<p>

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked, her brow creased in concern.

A hand landed hard on Rinoa's shoulder, almost making her buckle under the weight. "Yeah, Rin, whatcha doing tonight?" She didn't need to turn around to see it was Seifer. Did he still think she wanted to be around him?

"Seifer. Go away!" Zell snarled, even halting his assault on his hotdog in order to emphasise his point.

"No. Now answer my question."

"Seifer, what makes you think I want you to know what I'm doing tonight?"  
>"Because I'm gonna come see you, babe." Rinoa saw Squall's eyes darken with anger.<p>

"What part of 'I'm not your girlfriend anymore' don't you understand?"

"I know you're just playing, sweetheart. So, I'll come to you after I've finished dinner."  
>"No, Seifer. Don't bother. I won't be in." Rinoa pushed his wretched hand of her and stood up, abandoning her food for the second day in a row. Squall saw what Rinoa was doing and followed suit, picking up his bag and leaving his food. "I'll see you later, Seffie." Rinoa walked away, pushing her chair in slightly before storming out of the room.<p>

Footsteps hurried behind her and an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Thinking it was Seifer, Rinoa pushed it straight back off.

"Sorry." Squall muttered and the footsteps stopped.

"Oh, no. I'm the one who's sorry. I thought you were…"  
>Rinoa stopped to look at Squall. His eyes shone with understanding. They walked silently together, he didn't try to put his arm around her again and Rinoa bit her lip in resentment.<p>

He watched as they walked, watched as Rinoa pushed his arm off and as he tagged along behind her. Yes, Seifer saw everything and he found it quite funny until Squall pulled Rinoa by the hand into a hug. They stopped walking and Seifer's brow creased. He saw Squall lean down and brush a lock of hair out of Rinoa's eyes. And Seifer saw as Squall leaned closer… too close and caught Rinoa's lips in his own. Seifer's fingers clenched, seeing that his girlfriend was being kissed by another person.

Squall held Rinoa tightly, comforting her with his kiss and opening his mouth slightly so he could caress Rinoa's bottom lip, making her moan into his mouth and kindling his own moan. Regretfully, Squall pulled away and took Rinoa's hand into his own. She giggled playfully as Squall guided her along to the dorms.

"You still wanna come over tonight?"  
>"I can't think of anything I'd want to do more." Rinoa winked as they walked to Squall's dorm together, hand in hand and not meeting anyone on their way.<p>

Squall's door opened and closed behind them and for the second time that day, Rinoa marvelled over how simplistic the room was. Holding her hands on top of her head, Rinoa spun herself around to view all the walls and the books on his shelves. Of course, all study books and plenty of them. Warm arms wrapped around Rinoa's waist and she sank into Squall's embrace.

"Mmmm… you smell so nice." Squall marvelled, his voice low and seductive.

"Th-thanks." Rinoa squeaked back.

"What did you have in mind for tonight?"  
>"I-I don't know."<br>"Okay then." Squall kissed her bared neck and moved away from her to sit on the end of his bed. "Join me?" Rinoa sat with her head inclined slightly right.

The silence wasn't awkward but Rinoa felt something missing. Her hand slipped down from its previous position on her opposing shoulder. Oh… that's right - contact was missing. Silently, Rinoa slipped just behind Squall. Moving stealth-fully, Rinoa wrapped her legs around Squall and pulled herself closer so that her chest was pressed hard against his scarred back.

Squall's head gingerly held her thigh in place. She could feel it through the contact. His pulse. Racing and leaping as his mind comprehended the situation.

_Don't get hard. Don't get hard._ Sure, she probably wouldn't be able to tell but what if she changed position and sat on his lap? That would **definitely** give it away.

Seriously, they weren't even doing anything but her thigh felt oh, so warm in his hand and he couldn't ignore his pulse racing at the images his mind were conjuring. He'd never been crude – had only been horny once or twice and always with a good reason. But Rinoa. Rinoa shot hot, liquid desire through his brain and straight to his groin without even trying.

"You okay, Squall?"

"I'm just fine." _Trying to quell the animal inside of me. _"You?"

"I'm good." Her voice lowered into a seductive growl. She kissed his neck which surprised and pleased him and she repeated the action, getting more into what she was doing.

"Mmmmm, Rinoa." Squall murmured without thinking.

"What is it?" He couldn't control himself any longer, Squall wheeled around 180ᵒ to face her and crushed his lips onto hers, getting hard the second that she kissed back. She couldn't feel it yet but he wanted her to – he wanted her to feel how she caused his blood to boil and pleasure to jolt his aching groin.

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped as he pushed her into a lying position, the animal inside him taking over. As he lay down upon her, he could feel his pulsing erection digging into her thigh. Rinoa moaned softly with pleasure as their lips, and now their tongues, reunited in their dance.

He felt her hands slide up the back of his shirt and growled deep into her mouth as she dug her nails into his flesh and dragged them along the skin, making his pants even tighter with desire.

"You're so…hard!" Rinoa sighed, bathed in pleasure, in between his kisses.

Looking into her eyes, Squall tore his lips away from hers and attached them firmly to her neck, suckling and nipping, creating a trail of faint love bites. Rinoa gasped and moaned with every creation as he covered one shoulder, he moved back to her lips with a crashing crescendo. After ittering her other shoulder, Squall moved his hand up her tp to touch her stiff nipples.

That's when Squall snapped back into himself and jumped off her, Rinoa moaned with the loss of contact and pouted at him.

"We shouldn't…"  
>"Why not?"<br>"You wouldn't with Seifer and… it's too soon." Rinoa looked bewildered.

"I was completely capable of stopping you if I had wanted but I didn't. I want you… need you." Squall sat at the bottom of the bed again, not saying anything.

"Hmph! Fine, if you won't do it…" Rinoa stood and started towards the door. Squall panicked, thinking she was going to leave and find someone else to satisfy her. However, Rinoa just opened the bathroom door and went inside without closing the door behind her.

Curious, Squall looked to see what she was doing and stopped still when he saw her taking her duster off. She proceeded to remove her corset, tank top and shorts, leaving her in matching black, lacy pants and bra, revealing her toned stomach, luxurious thighs and ample breasts to him.


	4. Disaster

**Yeah guys, sorry it's been so long but I really have been worrying over how fast I'm taking the story but I see no alternative. I know it's been about a month since I last uploaded and have now uploaded two within the hour ^.^' I haven't had time to check it thoroughly so please feel free to warn me of any imperfections :3 Arigato x**

**P.S. This is where things start to get... dirty ;)**

Chapter 4

Disaster

Squall watched as Rinoa slid one hand into her panties and clutched her breasts with the other. She knelt on the cold floor as Squall spotted the dripping wetness of her panties clinging tightly to her wandering fingers.

If it hadn't been for Rinoa's eyes fixed firmly onto his, he would have felt like he was prying. The sight of Rinoa almost naked in his bathroom was getting him so hard it was painful.

"If you won't do it…" Rinoa repeated. "…I will!" She cried, obviously thrusting a finger deep inside of her and digging her nails into her breast as a wave of pleasure hit her.

Rinoa started to pump her fingers deep inside of herself and moaning excruciatingly sweetly. "Oh Squall!" she moaned. "J-join me." Rinoa begged. Squall walked slowly forwards and fell to his knees in front of her, his bulge threatening to pop out of his trousers. From this close, Squall could see how Rinoa worked her pink nub and rubbed inside her pants in the same rhythm.

Suddenly, she stopped rubbing her breast and pulled her panties off, giving Squall an immaculate view of her entirety and the three fingers soaked into her wetness.  
>"This is fun, you should try it." Squall couldn't make sense of her words; he was too busy watching her fingers at work. She got faster and faster until she was moving so quickly that Squall could hardly keep track of her fingers.<p>

"S-Squall, I'm going to cum!" She moaned to him and just a few seconds later, liquid spilled out of her tight wetness to leak upon his floor and leave a small puddle. Squall couldn't take it anymore, he _needed_ release. He undid his belts and flies, pulling the trousers and boxers down in one fluid motion.

Once he was freed, he had no idea what to do with himself but Rinoa was coming down from her high and eyeing him with interest. "Whatcha gonna do with it then, big boy?" She purred, removing her fingers slowly. Forgetting that Rinoa was half naked, Squall leapt forwards to eclipse her fingers in his mouth and he licked her precious juices off them, loving the taste and hungry for more.

Squall relinquished her digits and wrapped his hand around his manhood, trying to work himself how hard she had but he struggled – never having done it before. He'd just begun to get the hang of moving his hand up and down his shaft when he heard Rinoa giggle.

"That's not how you do it!" She knocked his hand off.

"This…" She breathed deeply, wrapping her own warm hand around him.

"…_is_…" she leant forwards, her warm breath caressing his shaft and making his tip quiver with anticipation.

"…how you…" she kissed his tip, making him moan unexpectedly.

"…do…" Her tongue flicked his head, causing his hands to automatically fly to her shoulders.

"…it."

Rinoa eclipsed his length in the tight, wet, warmth of her mouth. All of Squall's senses heightened tenfold and he moaned as she rolled him around in her mouth, gripping tighter onto her shoulders with each wave of pleasure.

"Rin…" He moaned euphorically. "H-how are you doing that?" She didn't reply, too caught up with pleasuring him to bother answering.

"D-deeper! Please!" a rush of unbidden desires ripped through Squall's body and were only relieved by the feeling of sinking deeper into Rinoa's throat. Her tongue continued to flick and lick, creating a symphony of feeling and a tightening knot of pleasure consuming his body. "Rin…" she moaned, creating vibrations to heighten his pleasure.

Her mouth tugged and nipped, sucked and took him deeper into her throat. He could feel the knot of pleasure tightening and tightening until he could feel the impending end.

"Rinoa… I'm going to cum!" He tried to push her off but she remained tightly around him and he had no strength to force her away. Squall gasped as pleasure completely overtook him and he felt his erection spill hot liquid into Rinoa's waiting mouth. He could barely see but he knew the sight on Rinoa's face as she tasted and swallowed slowly.

"Mmm… Squall, you taste so good."

"H-how did you know how to do that?"  
>"I don't know. I just guessed and did whatever made you moan more."<p>

"That was amazing." They were both sitting on Squall's cold bathroom floor, Rinoa's juices still glittering on the floor. "You really know how to work yourself." He touched her cheek with his hand and leaned in for a kiss.  
>"Maybe I should teach you one day." Rinoa winked.<br>"Maybe you should."

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled them out of their sluggish relaxation. Moving faster than he had ever before, Squall did his trousers back up and stood.

"Stay in here. I'll see who that is." Rinoa nodded, eyeing her pool of liquid. Squall made sure that the bathroom door was closed before he opened the door leading to the hall.

"Seifer!" He almost yelped in panic. "What do you want?" Squall tried to return to his casual self.

"Tell me where Rinoa is."  
>"What makes you think I know where she is?"<br>"You left together and no one has seen her since.

"Are you sure they're not just protecting her from you?"  
>"The only person she needs protecting from is you, leave my girlfriend alone. She has nothing to do with you." Seifer spat.<br>"She's NOT your girlfriend."

"That's what you think. Rinoa likes to play these little games where she pretends to break up with me."

"You're pathetic, Seifer. You just don't know when you've lost. Now go away, I have homework to do." Squall closed the door in Seifer's face. Then, he counted to 20 and waited until he couldn't hear Seifer's hard boot-falls before he returned to the bathroom to see that Rinoa still hadn't got changed, even though she had wiped up the mess she had made.

She must have seen the serious look on his face because she stood up and captured him in an open-mouthed kiss which sent shivers through his body. Rinoa's tongue stroked his, sending renewed desire straight to his groin. However, just as Squall's tongue started to fight back, Rinoa pulled away.

"I want you."  
>"I want you too, Rin, but don't you think this is all a bit too fast?"<br>"I suppose."  
>"We should be sitting on my bed, watching a film and snuggling up to each other."<br>"Yes." Rinoa replied meekly, dressing herself again.

The animal inside Squall made him want to push her hands away and take her but he forced the beast into its cage to watch and wait…

"That was impulsive of me. Sorry."  
>"It doesn't matter. Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug and she giggled, returning to her normal self and stealing a quick kiss from his lips.<p>

The rest of the night proceeded without further incident, except for Rinoa laying her head on Squall's lap while they watched a film. This small action prescribed a film's length of thinking about anything other than the fact that Rinoa's mouth was only a small distance from him. It was 11pm before Rinoa's eyes started to close, even though she denied that she was tired. It was only when Squall threatened to carry her back to her room that Rinoa finally got up and kissed Squall goodnight. He walked her to the entrance of the Girls' Dorms, aware that Seifer could be watching but too tired to really care. After checking that there was no one around, Squall pulled Rinoa into a deep kiss which left her almost falling to her knees, he was holding her up and watched carefully as she hobbled away from him, a ridiculously large smile painted onto both of their faces.

-x

Rinoa had just left Squall after the most amazing date she had ever been on and was in absolutely no hurry to get back to her dormitory quickly. Instead, she lagged behind and walked as slowly as she believed she was capable. It was likely that the fact that Rinoa was completely eclipsed in daydream that she didn't notice the footfalls behind her or the smell of someone unfortunately familiar to her. "Rin." The single word was her only warning before she was forced head-first into the wall. "You little BITCH!" Rinoa's head was spinning from the impact and her mind was whirring too fast trying to comprehend what had happened that it was failing miserably. "How dare you cheat on me, you little bitch." The words connected to the voice and Rinoa realised who was holding her hard against the wall.

"Seifer." He leant over and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He'd been drinking again. "Seifer, let me go."

"No, I want to know what he's got that I haven't. Am I not good enough for you, Rin? Ain't I good enough to fuck?" he hiccoughed loudly in her ear and subsequently pressed her tighter against the wall. "Well, if you're gonna be a little slut and do it with _him_ then I'm gonna take you up this wall. _You_ are still _mine_. Rinoa felt him pressing against her body and gulped, she knew what he intended to do. She should probably scream but her vocal chords had frozen up for some reason. Rinoa felt Seifer's teeth sink into her neck and his calloused lips glided over her skin and he sucked, creating a love bite that pulsed and hurt more than she would have ever expected.

"Seifer, get off me, please." Rinoa managed, her voice straining and painful. All throughout his onslaught on her neck, she could feel him hardening behind her, pressing his erection into her back. "S-" He turned her over and caught her mouth in what would have been otherwise thought of as a passionate kiss. He forced her mouth open and stuck his tongue inside, stroking hers. If her own tongue hadn't been in the way, Rinoa would have bit down until she drew blood but she didn't want to accidentally cause almost fatal harm to herself. Rinoa could feel Seifer becoming more and more aroused (especially by her lack of input into the exchange) by the prodding in between her legs. As soon as Seifer pulled out of the kiss, Rinoa managed to slip her arm out of his grip and slapped him hard around the face. Seifer growled, the lust in his eyes increasing and he flipped her over so she was pressed against the wall again with him pinning her with his body.

"I'm so fucking hard for you right now, Rin. Can you feel it?" Her voice was caught again so all she could manage was a 'meep' sound and a nod. "I'm gonna ram this inside of you." Rinoa felt tears spilling from her eyes, she didn't want Seifer. She didn't want to be here. Why hadn't she walked to her dormitory quicker? She could be safe in bed right now! Seifer reached forwards, his hand flat against her stomach and he shot it straight up her shirt, harshly grabbing her breast and kneading it forcefully, causing Rinoa unmentionable pain. Where was Squall? When would he save her? He was probably asleep in bed, wasn't he? He'd never be able to save her…

Seifer's other hand moved from its position on her lower back to slip down and into the front of her shorts. Rinoa bit back a cry of horror as his fingers flicked her panties aside and touched her womanhood. He was clearly disappointed by what he found. "What the hell, Rin? Why aren't you soaking wet for me? You're as dry as a bone!" He grinded his erection against her ass as emphasis "Can you not feel how aroused I am? Is this not turning you on?" Rinoa shook her head as well as she could managed and tried to worm out of his grasp but to no avail. "No matter, I'll take you as I want you, whether you like it or not." Seifer flipped her over and reached for the buttons to her shorts, his fingers hurried and shaking with excitement.

"Oi, you sick fuck! Get the hell off of her!" Seifer's weight was lifted from Rinoa's body as a flash knocked him down to the floor and away from her. She sunk to the floor, tears of relief flooding down her cheeks and her chest heaving from fear, shock and relief. It took a few seconds before Rinoa's eyes refocused enough to realise that it was Squall sitting on top of Seifer, pinning him to the floor and holding him away from Rinoa. "What the fuck do you think you were doing, Seifer? Headmaster Cid is going to hear about this!" Squall's shouting was bringing people to the corridor, still half asleep.

"S-Squall." Rinoa whimpered, suddenly feeling very faint and only managing to see him looking around at her with a concerned expression before she descended into oblivion and away from all of those annoying voices calling her name.


	5. Action

**I know it's been a while guys, I'm sorry but I've just started work on another, larger project but hopefully this one should get some well deserved attention soon**

**Peace, Rie x  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Action

Rinoa slept soundly on the bed in the infirmary. In fact, she slept so soundly that it was hard to believe that she had really been through the trials of the previous day. Willingly, Squall had decided to forgo sleep in order to watch over his angel so he could be certain that nothing at all happened to her.

There she lay, her clothes still badly crumpled and the skin of her neck and lips bright red and bruised after Seifer's ill-treatment of her. Even with the blemishes and the obvious sign of another man's attentions, Squall thought that she looked beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing steady. Ever since he had saved her and carried her to the infirmary, Squall had stayed loyally by Rinoa's side.

Begging on his part excused Squall from classes and he hadn't even left to go and get food – relieving himself was his only distraction from the sleeping angel.

"…Squall." She muttered. His attention was immediately caught but he realised that she was just saying his name in a dream. _She's dreaming about me! _His heart pumped faster. Resisting the urge to sigh at his childishness, Squall squashed the thought and concentrated on Rinoa's breathing pattern. She slept so soundly. Content at last, Squall settled deeper into the chair for a nap.

_The girl lay on the floor, Seifer bearing down upon her. As much as she kicked and screamed, she couldn't get Seifer off of her. Squall was forced to watch – he couldn't move or shout. He felt utterly hopeless, what could he do? Her head turned towards him and her eyes bore into his, both pleading and blaming. He HAD to keep her safe… somehow._

The morning sun blazed through the open window, the sweet aroma of nature floating gently inside. Where was she? Rinoa's head hurt unbearably to move, she must have hit it really badly. Gritting her teeth through the pin, Rinoa sat up and looked around her. The room was pure white, the bed soft and comfortable. Judging by the apparatus in the room, Rinoa knew that she was in some sort of medical station. Looking to her left, Rinoa saw Squall slumped in the chair next to her. He seemed to be halfway between dozing and full sleep, probably because that chair must have been one of the most uncomfortable things to ever sleep in. Sighing appreciatively, Rinoa looked down at herself. She was wearing her normal clothing but each article was ripped and badly creased. Memories of the day before flooded back to her but she pushed them away, not yet ready to face them and understand what they meant.

Looking back at Squall, Rinoa leant forwards to brush a strand of hair off of his forehead. Feeling tingles across her skin at the contact, Rinoa realised that before she did anything more that might wake him that she looked a mess and should therefore fix her image. Rising silently, Rinoa padded to the mirror and saw her hair sticking up in all different angles.

After quickly ruffling the soft strands back into place and using her fingers to brush out the knots, Rinoa got back into her bed and waited for her hero to wake up.

He'd watched as she had carefully tidied her hair, his eyes half closed but plenty of room to see exactly what she was doing. Squall's forehead burnt with the gentleness of her touch and how soft her skin was. He'd woken up as soon as her skin had made contact with his. It had taken al of Squall's discipline and self-control to stay still and pretend that he was asleep.

Now, she was sat back in her bed, watching him closely. It was time to 'wake up', else she'd see him blushing under her gaze and he had to maintain his steely cool. Quickly opening his eyes and stretching his arms, Squall feigned a yawn.

"M-morning." Rinoa breathed, her attention still wholly captivated by him.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine thanks. Have you been there all night?"

"…" He looked away, his face hot.

"Wow. What made you stay?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay when you woke up and…" he made eye contact with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Was it you that saved me, Squall?" Rinoa looked down, her cheeks a furious colour. She had suddenly gone very shy.

"Yes. I had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong and I followed you to make sure that you had returned safely." She looked back up at him again.

"Thank you, Squall." It was Squall's turn to change colour and so he did.

"So… are you going to sit closer to me or am I going to have to sit on your lap?" Squall gulped and Rinoa laughed freely, it was a sound that Squall enjoyed very much and he sincerely hoped that he could be the cause of further laughter. "Haha! Just kidding." She winked at him. "Unless you want me to sit on your lap."

"I don't mind. You can if you want." Squall looked away, pretending to be more interested in the bushes outside of the window and trying to hide his still heated face and hopeful eyes.

A shuffle of sheets told him that Rinoa was moving. A hand slid gently under his chin, pulling his face back to look at hers. Suddenly, Squall's heart started to beat ten times faster.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Squall." Couldn't she feel his racing chest or his pulsing veins? "I want you to open up to me, Squall." The urge to stand up and kiss her nearly overwhelmed Squall but he held on.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, a small plan forming in his mind.

"A bit."

"…come here." Squall indicated for Rinoa to sit on his lap which she happily complied with. Wrapping his strong arms around her frame, Squall stored the knowledge of how good she felt in his arms for later use. He could never allow himself to forget this!

"Mmmm, you're so warm, Squall. I could stay here forever." Rinoa looped one arm over his neck and pressed the other one, alongside her head to his chest. _Now _she could definitely feel his erratic heartbeat. "Squall… what's wrong?" She looked up, her eyes full of concern. The blood in Squall's heart started pumping into his ears as he realised his body was going to act for him. Squall leant down to capture Rinoa's mouth in his own. She moaned in what seemed like relief and intentionally pulled him closer to her.

Rinoa's tongue brushed against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Opening his mouth, Squall darted his tongue into her awaiting mouth first, lapping against her tongue which brushed against his playfully.

"Squall…" She moaned into his mouth while he massaged her scalp with one hand and pulled her closer to him by her waist. Rinoa slipped her hands under Squall's arms, pulling him harder on top of her. It just seemed to be a battle of who could pull the other closer until Rinoa pulled her mouth away slightly. "Um… Squall?" He stopped, worrying that he had hurt or worried her.

"Yeah?"

"You're erm, digging into me."

"What…?" Then he realised what she meant: a certain part of his body was reacting to their actions. "Oh…sorry." His face heated. After yesterday, she was surely sickened by the thought of the male sex organ prodding her in any manner but she only smiled back at him.

"Not your fault." She breathed, leaning in to kiss him again. "I trust you, Squall. With all of my heart." Rinoa smiled quickly before ramming her mouth back onto his passionately and Squall returned to the battle eagerly, unaware of the footsteps heading closer to them.

The door opened before either of them had time to react.

"Squall!" Breaking the kiss, Squall looked up, his face flushing red again to see Instructor Trepe standing in the doorway. "Ahem…" she coughed, turning around and putting her back to the pair.

"Uh… Instructor Trepe!" Squall exclaimed; sliding Rinoa off his lap and saluting the instructor's back. Rinoa slid back under her covers, her face beet red and soon hidden under the sheets.

"Headmaster Cid wanted to see you in his office…"

"Thank you, Instructor. I'll go there now." Rinoa looked at Squall, her eyes the only visible part of her face. Fear and dismay were shining in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come right back and Dr. Kadaowaki has been told not to let Seifer know where you are." He whispered to her encouragingly. The sheets fell away from her face so that he could see her properly.

"…she won't be able to stop him."

"No, but maybe the two big guards outside will be enough of a deterrent." Rinoa's eyebrow raised but she huffed. With one last smile, Squall followed Instructor Trepe outside and he watched Rinoa's expression as the automatic doors closed behind them – she was petrified. Squall's heart cut at him to return and make her feel safe again but visiting Headmaster Cid would achieve a more permanent effect.

Squall nodded at the two SeeD students standing outside the Infirmary's double doors. They both smiled back at him, having followed him when he carried Rinoa to ensure that Seifer didn't try to follow them. Instructor Trepe was the one who broke the silence but she didn't even look over her shoulder as she spoke to him.

"So…who is she and what does she have that nobody else in Garden has?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play thick, Squall. I saw you two all over each other."

"…whatever."

"At least tell me her name."

"…Rinoa."

"Rinoa who?" Squall could see the instructor frown as she turned to ascend the steps to the elevator. It struck quall that he'd never actually asked Rinoa what her last name was. It hadn't really seemed that important.

"…I don't know."

"Jeeze, Squall! You don't even know her last name and you're shoving your tongue down her throat?"

"…" He looked away.

"I thought you were the stoic, silent type – never letting anyone in. You surprise me."

"What I do is none of your business."

"Doesn't stop me worrying, Squall. She's just had something horrible almost happen to her… don't you think you're taking advantage a bit?"

"No." He wasn't going to mention that she was actually his girlfriend; that would just cause more mess.

"You're so callous. Don't blame me if this blows up in your face."

"…whatever." The elevator doors slunk open to reveal the door to Headmaster Cid's waiting room, alongside the door was Xu sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

"Good morning, Instructor Trepe, Squall."

"Xu."

"…Xu." They both saluted her, which she returned after standing.

"Squall, the headmaster is ready to see us."

"…us?"

"Yes, I need to know your side too so I can help him decide on a course of action."

"…okay."

Together, they walked into the headmaster's office. Cid sat behind his desk, his hands clasped and resting on a folder. Stopping several paces away from the desk, as one the subordinates saluted their headmaster.

"At ease." Again, as one, they relaxed their positions. "We all know why you're here. To discuss the events between Squall Leonheart, Seifer Almasy and… Rinoa Heartilly." Heartilly? Why did that last name seem familiar to him? Quistis seemed to choke on the air.

"…Heartilly, sir?"

"Yes, Instructor Trepe and I know what you're thinking – we have yet to call General Caraway and inform him of the situation." What did the general have to do with this? "And we have to take into account the contract between myself and Miss Heartilly. Contract? What was going on? Why hadn't she told him any of this? "Squall, you look confused. Allow me to enlighten you. No doubt you know the famous singer Julia Heartilly, your mother plays her songs all the time." Squall knew what the headmaster was talking about so he nodded for him to continue. "She married General Caraway. Rinoa… is their daughter." Squall's breath caught in his throat. _Shit, if the general finds out what Rinoa and I have been doing, I'm dead. _"When she arrived here, Rinoa and I made a contract to not tell General Caraway where she was…"

"And what do you get in return?" Squall asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Nothing but a new student, we take in orphans and with the negligence General Caraway treats her, Rinoa is basically an orphan." Cid stood and started to pace in front of his desk. "Now, Squall. I'd like you to talk me through the time you have spent with Miss Heartilly and what you know about her" Squall could see Instructor Trepe stifling her laughter next to him.

"Uh…sir."

"Don't hold yourself back, I need as many details as possible." Squall related the day that he had spent with Rinoa but he emitted anything that showed their relationship – he didn't want information about that getting back to the general to bite him in the ass later. Instructor Trepe didn't butt in to say what she knew either and Squall made a mental note to thank her for her silence…maybe.

"Interesting… and did Zell tell you what he saw?"

"Only briefly. We were too busy trying to get Rinoa somewhere safe, sir." The headmaster nodded.

"I'm afraid we must call Mr Dincht and Miss Heartilly into questioning. Then, we'll bring Mr Almasy in to hear his side." Squall bit his tongue; Cid had to be fair after all. "Do you have anything else to say, Instructor Trepe?"

"No, sir."

"Xu?"

"No, sir."

"Then you are all dismissed."

"SIR!" Someone crashed through the headmaster's doors. It was one of the few SeeD supposed to be guarding Rinoa.

"What is it?"

"Sorceress Edea…she came… and took her."

"Who?"

"Rinoa, sir. We couldn't stop her. Seifer was there too. They were… too… strong." Squall wheeled around, leaving without excusing himself and pounding down the corridors.


	6. Consequences

Chapter 6

Consequence

"Where is she?" Squall demanded of the guard as he lifted him and pushed him fiercely against the wall outside of the infirmary.

"Edea… took her, dragged her… I tried, Squall I'm so sorry! She was too strong!"

"Squall! Dude!" Zell yelled, running towards them. "Dude, where is she?"

"Seifer and… and Edea. They took her."

"**Sorceress** Edea?" Zell asked, his expression widening in shock, fear and awe.

"Yes, Sorceress Edea, Zell. I have to go get them… who knows what they'll do to her!" Squall began to walk away when he realised that Zell was frantically trying to keep up.

"Woah there, Squall. You can't do it alone, I'm helping. Do you think we have enough time to round up the others?" Squall shot Zell a thanking smile.

"No time for that. Let's go!" They pounded to the exit of the garden where they were stopped by a voice.

"Squall, Zell, where do you two think you're going?" Instructor Trepe demanded, standing at the top of the stairs to the elevator, next to Xu and Headmaster Cid who were both staring at them with vacant expressions.

"We're going to save her, instructor!" Zell called back, clearly excited by their upcoming voyage. The headmaster frowned and Xu opened her mouth in shock.

"You can't!" The instructor called. "You two are going to risk your lives for someone you've know a few days?"

"Yes, instructor. No seeDs will be able to get as close to her as us and she already trusts Squall." The instructor snorted bitterly.

"That's a bit of an understatement!" Zell looked like he was going to ask but the headmaster interrupted.

"Go to Deiling City, find General Caraway. He will be able to help you." It was the headmaster's voice and Squall was shocked for a second, hastening to recover himself in order to not lose time.

"Thank you, headmaster." Squall called, tugging on Zell's sleeve to get him to move. As they raced down the steps, Squall realised that he hadn't junctioned any Guardian Forces yet but he could always do that on the way.

-x Rinoa's P.O.V

Rinoa lay still, pretending she was unconscious was obviously her best bet of survival. Seifer was close; she could feel his hand stroking her hair. It took all of Rinoa's perseverance to not jump away in repulsion. Then, there was that evil sorceress lurking somewhere nearby too. A confrontation with her could be deadly.

**Flashback**

_After Squall and Instructor Trepe had left, the girl named Fujin came into Rinoa's room. As was characteristic of the girl, she only spoke in single word sentences._

"_Dressed!" She had ordered. Rinoa played dumb, pretending she didn't know what she was meant to do. However, Fujin picked up Rinoa's clean set of clothes and threw them at her, repeating her command. "DRESSED! Now!" Fujin turned around and Rinoa obediently did as she was told, fearing what would happen if she didn't. They might hurt her… or Squall._

_When the duster cascaded down her back, Rinoa looked desperately for her weapon. She eventually found it in a nearby drawer and quickly attached it to her wrist, prepared to fight her way back to Squall. Fujin turned around and her gaze darted between Rinoa's face and the raised weapon with its threateningly sharp blade which could cut through most things with complete ease - Fujin's skinny form would be no hassle at all. Reading Rinoa's intentions from her mind and stance, Fujin somehow managed to move fast enough to steal the blade before Rinoa could even think to defend herself or her poor, dismembered weapon._

"_Hey! Give me that back! What do you want from me?" Rinoa demanded, raising her fist as an empty threat and hoping that Fujin didn't see through the façade._

"_You know you can't fight like that. Put your fist down…" Seifer stepped into view. "…Rin." His eyes blazed with triumph and there was a small amount of blood smudged on his fist. Squall…_

"_Seifer." He stepped past Fujin and wrapped his arms around her body, trapping the limbs in his adamantine embrace. His voice was sickening to her and the new lease of helplessness reminded her of the night before when he had tried to… no! Rinoa, don't think about that!_

"_Yeah, babe. You ready to meet my new friend?"_

"…_huh?" Seifer moved so he was behind her, keeping Rinoa's arms bound in his 'hug'. Wind whipped around the room, starting as a mild breeze and roaring into a tempest. Rinoa looked away, fearing the power and the owner of the spell. Someone was trying to make a powerful impression. The wind tore through Rinoa's senses; all she could hear was the vortex, all she could smell was the clogging stench of sea water in her nose making breathing through it difficult. From around the corner appeared a strange woman, her clothes clinging and her hair fashioned in an unusual style._

"_Sorceress Edea!" Seifer called and Rinoa's breath caught in her throat. The most powerful woman in the world was staring at her right now – her penetrating eyes ripping apart the shreds of her personality._

"_Rinoa Heartilly, a pleasure to meet you at last. My knight has told me so much about you." Her eyes snapped to Seifer. "We leave now. Find me transport." Her smile deteriorated into a smirk of contempt._

"_Raijin is doing it now, sorceress. We just need to get to the car park."  
>"I don't like being left waiting. We leave <em>_**now**__."_

-x Squall's P.O.V

It only occurred to Squall that they should have taken a car when they were halfway to Balamb that they should have taken a car. However, that would have meant buying car fuel. Their destination was Balamb town; they'd withdraw some money from Squall's account and board a train to Deiling City. Zell hadn't stopped talking for the entire two mile journey.

His incessant chatter had gotten on all of Squall's sensitive and already tense nerves.

"What are we going to do anyway? Knock on General Caraway's door and tell him we've lost his daughter?" Squall tuned back in enough to realise that his response was required.

"I don't know, Zell. I don't know but we'll figure it out on the way there. Hopefully someone will have seen something and we won't have to go to Deiling at all." Zell looked doubtful but finally shut up. The rest of the journey passed in silence and Squall vehemently blaming himself for what had happened to Rinoa. How could he have left her with only two guards? How could he have left her alone when she was clearly so worried and vulnerable? Why didn't he take her with him? She must hate him, loathe him for what had happened due to his actions and he couldn't blame her.

At the gates of Balamb, Squall and Zell split up – Squall drawing sufficient money while Zell warned his mother about their impending journey. Their meeting point was the train station and it was only ten minutes before the train departed before Zell finally showed up, his arms full of bags and packs of hotdog sausage and buns. Resisting the need to scream at his so-called 'friend', Squall led Zell to the platform and it wasn't long before the train chugged to a stop. While Squall had been buying the tickets, he had asked the lady that had served him whether she remembered anyone who matched Seifer or Rinoa's descriptions. His answer was an apologetic 'no' before she kindly wished him luck in his endeavour. Sitting in their own compartment, Zell finally shut up and fell asleep, leaving Squall to his thoughts though whether that was a good or a bad thing was open for debate – his thoughts were haunted with what Seifer could be doing to his precious princess at exactly that moment.

"Squall. You don't need to worry about General Caraway… I'll be there with you, man." This was Zell's way of showing his support.

"Thanks… Zell. Get some sleep; I doubt we'll get much chance in the near future."

"Okay, you too. Thinking too much won't help." Squall waited until he heard Zell's breathing even out before he closed his own eyes.

"Rin…"

_The girl lay on the floor, Seifer bearing down upon her. As much as she kicked and screamed, she couldn't get Seifer off of her. Squall was forced to watch – he couldn't move or shout. He felt utterly hopeless, what could he do? Her head turned towards him and her eyes bore into his, both pleading and blaming. He HAD to keep her safe… somehow. _

_He had to just reach out and strike Seifer off of her… but he couldn't move enough. His limbs were eclipsed in lethargy, there was no way that he'd be able to save her, he'd have to watch as Seifer destroyed this girl with her staring deep into his eyes, hers a lovely chocolate brown…_

-x Rinoa's P.O.V (An hour or so after departing Balamb, they board a private train and Seifer and Rinoa are locked in the same room.)

Rinoa felt Seifer lift her chin and was immediately completely awake.

"Morning beautiful." She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. She didn't know what time it was but it sure wasn't morning. "Scream for me." He whispered into her ear again.

"I won't scream." He growled, just before she had passed out again he had expressed his wish for her to scream, particularly that he wanted her to scream his name.

"You'll do what I want you to, you little whore. Sorceress Edea allowed me to collect you so that I wouldn't get bored without a toy." Rinoa felt sick – to him she was just a toy, a **plaything**. She was disposable as soon as he'd had his satisfaction with her and the thought of being used as such made her skin crawl awfully.

"You make me sick, Seifer. I won't scream for you and Squall is going to kill you." She spat back, completely confident in the fact that Squall was fond enough of her to protect her. After all, he had promised her, hadn't he? Then again… maybe he thought that she wasn't worth the effort, maybe he didn't care that much… no! She couldn't think that way about the first person she had ever felt truly comfortable with completely. She knew that even if Squall didn't take the initiative, then Selphie would suggest it and they'd make their way towards her. The only daunting thought was what would happen when they got there. Seifer was a force to be reckoned with. That and he had a SORCERESS on his side, what would happen if Sorceress Edea stepped in to help Seifer? Surely it wouldn't do them any favours at all.

Suddenly, Seifer's flat palm made contact with her cheek, knocking her out of her reverie.

"You'll pay attention when you're with me from now on. Dear, dear. Now I have to punish you." He muttered, moving even closer and continuing to slap her. She took a total of six more intense hits before the slap turned into a fist, punching her straight in the face. It only took two more hits before she was out, welcomed to oblivion by unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for my delays in posting but I've been stuck with all of my A Level work and have just finished another story on this site so I'm trying to catch up due to me stupidly starting many multi-chapter stories at once. Thank you all for your patience,  
>Peace,<br>Rie x


End file.
